The Feelings in My Heart
by Cossy123
Summary: Hello, this is my first ever fanfiction. I loved the show baka and test and have read quite a few fanfictions about it and wanted to write my own. In addition, I would greatly appreciate it if you all who read it would give feedback so I can make it better. now about this story it is a Minami x Akihisa pairing with possibly other pairings in the future chapters. thank you, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Akihisa's point of view

"I… uh want you to tell me in person, not by text."

Those words once again rang through my head. Her magenta hair lay across her shoulders, it was down, this was the first time I ever saw it like this. A shadow fell across her gentle face making it hard to see her expression, but from what I can remember her face glowed with an emotion I don't think I have ever seen on her face. My heat started to race, I have never seen such beauty in my life. The shy look she gave me as she loomed over my sleeping body made my heart flutter, but my feelings of happiness were soon cut short by a sharp snapping pain in my back. confused I tried to think, what did I do this time? Just then it hit me, the text! She was obviously trying to kill me for the text I sent. The text I accidently sent. A text, that's not at all how I had planned or wanted to tell her, I had wanted to do it in a special way one that she would remember forever.

"Aki… Aki, it's time to wake up. Aki? I guess I'll have to kiss you then."

At the sound of those words I sprang upright in bed. Sitting on the end of my bed was my older sister, Akira. Although she cares for me and my well-being, sometimes I wish she would be more normal, and less sexual towards me. Maybe it's just the only way she knows to show her feelings. I do really appreciate her and all she does for me.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said franticly.

"Aki, you don't want to be late this is your first day going back to school since your suspension."

My suspension, I was hoping she wouldn't bring that up again. It's already been a week, boy does time fly. One week ago, me, my friends, and all the guys in our grade worked together in an attempt to peep on the girls. Initially it was not our goal to see everyone naked but to find the person who was trying to blackmail my best friend, Yuuji, and myself, and through the help of our friends Kouta and Hideyoshi, we learned that the person behind it all had a burn on their butt, however we also learned that this person was also female. This made it hard, there was no other way to figure out who possess the butt burn, our only option was to peek on them.

"Aki, did you go back to sleep? You have school remember you need to start getting ready."

She called from the living room. I got out of bed and went to go take a shower. Thoughts flowed through my mind thoughts of that trip, of our plan, of that night, but mostly of her. The water ran down my skin, cold at first but soon it warmed up. Her face from that night, the look she gave me. I'll never forget it. I have wanted to tell her for so long, I needed to tell her how I truly feel. I can't lie to myself I know how I feel, but I also know she doesn't feel the same. I mean, why would she? She was beautiful, smart, even thought she was in class F she was still smart in math and a few other subjects, her eyes, a pure emerald green, like two beautiful gem stones, her hair a soft magenta an amazing color and always tied up in that cute little bow, but what I loved most about her appearance was her brilliant smile, it never fails to make me happy when I am feeling down.

I turned off the water and got out of the shower. I wrapped my towel around my waist and walked to my room to get dressed. Still thoughts ran through my mind. I had it all planned, I had been studying for weeks to make sure I had it right this time. I didn't want to screw it up like I did last time.

 _Flashback:_

I had just got back from the library spending the last 5 hours learning a phrase in German just so I could ask the new girl if she wanted to be friends. She was super cute and seemed really shy, I felt bad for her. I know how it feels to have no friends, but I can't even imagine what it must be like to have no friends and for everyone to speak a language you're not used to using. So, I decided that I would learn her language and ask her to be my friend. I walked up to her while she was sitting at her desk, I was about to go hang out with some new friends I made, but I wanted to ask her, you know before I forgot. So, I walked up and said,

"hey, Tune voudrais pas devenir mon amie?"

She looked at me kind of confused, sort of like she didn't know what I was saying but that couldn't be right she was from Germany so she must be able to speak German right? Just then she stood up and said

"what a shit man you are."

This confused me. Was she trying to insult me? Did I say it wrong? I know dictionaries are not one hundred percent accurate, but I had to at least be close, right? boy do I feel bad. Later that day I went to the library again just to make sure I had it right. I read the words to myself. It seems like I have it correctly what could be wrong maybe she doesn't like me. Maybe it's the stupid sailor outfit I wore the first day. Maybe I am a shit person. But what did I do to upset her?

The next day at school when I walked in I was surprised to find her standing there, and she was, wait smiling? What happened since yesterday? Did she forget she hated me? But what she said next is what brought a smile to my face. She told me she was sorry and that she misunderstood me, and that she would love to be my friend. Hearing her say that made me so happy. I didn't know why I was so happy though

 _End Flashback_

I let out a small chuckle, it wasn't until over 3 months later that she told me I was speaking French to her. I was so embarrassed and she smiled and giggled ever so cutely it was that moment I knew why I was so happy she wanted to be my friend.

I began getting dressed for school as I glanced down at the clock. Oh crap! If I don't hurry, I'll be late again. It's my first day back I can't be late she will never forgive me if I am. Today is the day I must tell her. What if she tries to kill me? What if she laughs? What if I ruin our friendship? She is one of my best friends I can't afford to lose her. I couldn't go on if she was no longer in my life. I need her to be a part of my life even if we aren't together. Still I want it to work out, I mean I love her I want to be with her is it better to tell her or to not? No I must tell her, but how? Maybe I'll ask Yuuji or Hideyoshi for some advice on how to talk to her. Wait, I haven't even told them how I feel yet. I guess I'll tell the guys, Yuuji, Hideyoshi, and Kouta, today at lunch and take that opportunity to ask them all for advice, they will know what to do, I hope. Then after I tell them I need to tell Himeji, shit, that's going to be hard. I know how she feels about me, despite how I may act at times I always knew, I just pretended not to realize. It was easier that way, I was in love with her best friend so she will not take it well, maybe I'll ask the guys for advice on that too. Well I guess I have a long day ahead of me. But no matter what, even if she doesn't return the feelings I have, she still needs to know how I feel, how I have felt for so long, how in love I am with Minami Shimada.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minami's point of view

Oh, Aki why did you have to go and do something so stupid and get yourself suspended for a week. It has been so boring and lonely without you. I miss you Akihisa Yoshi. I still remember that night like it was yesterday, he told me he loved me through text. Was he just screwing with me? Was he trying to make a joke? If he was that wasn't funny, there are some things you don't joke about and a girl's feelings are one of those things. I loved him, I have since the day we became friends. He may be a dense idiot, but he was my dense idiot. He is always so sweet and caring he puts others before himself. He is the definition of selfless, that's what I love about him.

"hey, Minami, you ok over there? You seem to be zoned out."

"oh, h..hey Mizuki, yeah I'm fine just thinking, you know about how boring it has been this past week. I'm glad the boys come back today."

I give off a light fake smile. My best friend Mizuki Himeji, I know she likes Aki too. She is my friend, but also my rival. I wonder if she knows how I feel about him, can she tell? Maybe not I'm not really the best at showing my feelings. I always hurt him whenever I get nervous, whenever he compliments me, or even when he looks at me too long. I don't mean to hurt him it just happens. There is no way Aki could love someone like me, someone who always causes him pain. I know he loves Mizuki that's obvious he treats her like a princess, but he treats me like one of his guy friends. Then there's that text he sent. Did he mean it? I hope so.

I decided I would show up early today so that I would be here when he got here. I should have known he was going to be late. I wanted to be the first one to see him I wanted to ask him if it was true. I couldn't that night we were interrupted by her, Miharu, my female stalker. She gets in the way every time I try to tell him how I feel, but not today. Today I'm going to tell him and nothing will stand in my way.

This morning I made sure to get up early so that I could make a lunch for the two of us. Just thinking about it makes me blush a little. I had to make sure I was looking my best, for him. I hope he likes my lunch I made him, I know I'm not as good a cook as he is, but I made it with love.

Mizuki got here just as early as I did, she must have had the same idea as me and wanted to meet with Aki before anyone else. I look over at her just as she begins stand up. Oh, no was she going to meet Aki? Have they talked before today so that they could meet up somewhere? I have to ask her.

"hey, um Mizuki, where you headed?"

"Oh, I was just going outside to greet the boys they are probably going to be getting here soon you know I wanted to say hi, because you know we haven't seen them in a long time."

As she spoke her voice grew higher pitched and a tiny bit softer. I swear I saw a slight blush come over her cheeks just now. She was going to try to talk to Aki before I could get the chance. I have to beat her out there, but I can't just walk with her I have to wait and then sneak out behind her. But what will I do once I'm out there? I can't just interrupt her mid-sentence I have to let her finish talking to him, but then what? What if she talks to him and asks him out before I get the chance to tell him how I feel? Should I tell her first? No that would cause more problems. I have to get to him before she does I have to tell Aki before she has the chance to but how do I do that what if he just shoots me down because he loves her. Never mind that I have to try.

"I'll see you in a little Minami, okay?"

I nod to her. Her pink hair falling down her back, her large breasts, her sparkling diamond eyes and her sweet personality. All features that she has to win Aki's love, but what about me I'm abusive, and mean, and flat chested. I'm barely even a girl. No wonder it seems only girls like me. Aki would never have feelings for someone like me. I feel my eyes get heavy and like I might start crying, but I can't Aki is coming back I can't cry in front of him.

I stood up my head hung low as I made my way for the door. I peeked out to make sure Mizuki wasn't waiting outside. After scanning for a few seconds, I see that she must already be heading out to meet the guys, to meet Aki. My pace quickens as I start thinking about seeing him again it's been a whole week since I got to talk to him and I'll tell him somehow, I don't know how just yet but I'll figure it out once I see him.

Just as I step outside I see Aki coming through the gate to the school. I move closer to him and lift my arm to wave but before I can Mizuki walks up to him. I can't hear what she said to him, but I feel my heart beat increase. I see a smile break across his gentle happy go lucky face. I wish I could make him smile like that.

I start to walk over to where he stands I must say something to him, but what? I'm getting closer I still don't know what I should say. I think he noticed me now I'm only a few feet away and still have no clue how I should tell him. I think I heard him say something along the line of 'hey Minami' but I'm not entirely sure I was zoned out at this point. What happened next though I will never forget. I kept moving closer and soon I felt something soft and gentle, something warm and a little wet, his lips, and they were on mine. I just kissed Akihisa Yoshi, for the first time, my first kiss ever. I pulled away from his lips my face warm and obviously red, but he was staring me, with a gentle look on his face, he was so cute when he blushed, it made me fall more in love with him. I realized I had to say something the only words I could manage to get out "this is for real, okay I'll see you later, bye."

I was so embarrassed by what I just did that I ran off not looking back. I wonder what he thought. Was he happy? Mad? Confused? I didn't know and I didn't wait around to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Hey guys thank you all for reading. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far, and before I present chapter 3 I have some questions for you all. First off are the chapters long enough? Do I need to make them longer? Also I have been asked to add some other pairings which I had planned to do. However, I am not going to say what the pairs will be ;) you'll have to wait to find out, but if you have any suggestions/favored pairings I would be happy to hear them and maybe use some. thanks for you time, and here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

Akihisa's point of view

I had just arrived at the gate to school and Himeji walked up to me with a smile on her face. She must have miss all us guys considering for the past week there have only been two people in class F. It must have been boring without our group there, there never seems to be a dull moment. Wait what did she just say I wasn't paying attention, crap. I smile nervously and just nod along to what she is saying. Just then I looked up and saw Minami walking towards me I smile and greet her.

"Hey, Minami, I haven't seen you in so…" my sentence was cut off by something hitting my lips. Something warm and sweet. It was, Minami, her lips. I just had my first kiss ever with the love of my life. This day could not get any better and it just started. Wait, I think she just said something, but I couldn't hear her over the sound of my heart beating out of my chest. My face was flush red.

thoughts began rushing into my mind. What did this kiss mean? Did she return my feelings? Did she just feel bad for me because of the text I sent? was she getting back at me for sending the text? Was this some kind of punishment? Or, does she love me too?

I shook the thoughts out of my mind, how long have I been standing here, stuck in this frozen daze? Oh shit, I need to get to class before I'm late. Just then the cult of class F, the FFF Inquisition, knocked me over the head and tied me up. I didn't struggle I was still slightly frozen in confusion for the events that just took place.

Before I knew it, I was being thrown on the floor of my beloved classroom, and not even a minute later a body was thrown next to me. I looked over and it was none other than my best friend Yuuji.

"Why did they get you?"

"Because of you, stupid idiot!"

"How is any of this my fault Yuuji?"

"Because of that kiss you and Minami shared!"

I could feel the redness return to my cheeks at the mention of this kiss he spoke of. I wanted to ask him for advice, but this kind of ruins my plans.

"Oh, well, um, about that, yeah, actually, Yuuji, I wanted to talk to you and the guys about something later that kind of, well, caused this and stuff of the sort."

"Oh, I think I understand what you mean we can talk at lunch, that is if we make it that long."

I hear a gavel pound in the background.

"death penalty, the traitors get the death penalty."

The voice I have come to be very familiar with as I find myself in this situation much more than I would like to. With Himeji making me death food all the time, I get into trouble with the FFF on a daily basis. Just then the door slowly creeps open. Thank god someone came to save me is it our homeroom teacher Ironman? It's Minami, maybe she'll save me.

"Hey, Minami."

No answer like she didn't even hear me. She was looking at the floor her beautiful magenta hair hung low over her eyes, a slight reddish hint was painted across her face. Was she okay? She looked to be lost in thought. I hope she is okay.

Just then our teacher Mr. Nishimura, Ironman as we all called him, burst through the door, saving me and Yuuji from certain death.

"Everyone, Take your seats now! Our lessons are about to start."

I take my seat, and glance over at Minami, she seemed to still be lost in thought. She sat a few seats away from me, but I still had a clear view of her from where I sat. she looked as beautiful as ever. I just couldn't get over how amazing she looked, I missed seeing her, stupid suspension. I couldn't wait for lunch to start so that I could talk to Yuuji and the others and tell them everything. The lessons seemed to last forever I never thought the time would come when he would dismiss us for lunch.

"That's all for now you all may go have your lunches now."

Finally, I was just about to stand up and go over to Yuuji when I heard a sweet soft voice speak to me.

"Hey, um, Aki is it okay if I sit with you, my table broke."

"Oh, yeah sure I don't mind."

"hey, Aki did you bring a lunch today?"

I laughed nervously, "no, actually I forgot to grab it before I left this morning."

"well if you would like I…"

Just then I felt a pain in my face and my eye sight went out I couldn't tell what Minami was saying due to the elbow I just received dead in the face.

"MIHARU?"

I heard Minami yell. Just then I felt someone pull me from behind, and dragged me out of the classroom. I turned to find out that it was Yuuji and the others. I was saved from the curly haired stalker, but Minami was left to deal with her. "I'm sorry" I said to her mentally as I was dragged to the rooftop by my friends.

"Thanks guys, you really saved me back there. Who knows what Miharu would have done to me with Minami sitting so close to me."

I wasn't complaining about her being close, actually I missed her closeness. Just then the thoughts came back of our close meeting this morning, that kiss, it was amazing.

"hey Akihisa you there?"

My thought was broken by the voice of Hideyoshi. Oh, that's right I was going to ask them for advice I needed their help.

"Yeah, sorry I was kind of lost in thought."

"About what?" Kouta chirped in his input.

"Well that's kind of why I asked you all to come here. I really need help, I need your advice."

"dude that's what friends are for, we are here to help each other out, don't feel like you have to hide anything from us."

Yuuji was right they are my friends I can tell them anything and they will understand and try their best to help me.

"Well it is kind of hard for me to say out loud, it's kind of embarrassing." I felt my face get warm.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" all three of them roared together.

"I love Minami, and I need you guy's advice on how I should tell her, but I'm scared she won't return my feelings."

A shocked expression came over all three of their faces. I didn't know what to say they were scaring me. Worry overcame my thoughts. what if they think I'm stupid for feeling this way? Or if they know she likes someone else? Or if one of them likes her too? What do I say now?

"What guys, you're scaring me, say something."

Their expressions change from shock to one of deep thought. I saw their mouths start to move. What are they going to say? Then they said the last thing I would have expected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: hey guys here is the next chapter. Thank you all for reading I hope you have liked it thus far. there is more to come don't worry I'm moving as fast as I can so I appreciate your patience. I would like to thank Destroyman for reading and leaving some very helpful reviews. I hope to receive more reviews so I can make it better. Your reviews motivate me to keep writing. Okay enough blabbing from me here it is enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Akihisa's point of view

"Dude that's great, we are so happy for you."

Yuuji was the first to speak and what he said kind of shocked me. It made me feel happy to know I had my friends support on the matters. I couldn't have better friends.

"However, I'm kind of surprised, I thought you liked Himeji. You never really showed an interest in Minami, but you always seemed to have a thing for Himeji."

In a way, he was right, I didn't really show I had feelings for her in a traditional sort of way. I mean I jokingly insulted her breast size and said she was like one of the guys, but that doesn't mean I don't like her. In my eyes, it shows I like her more because of those reasons. I can be myself around her and I can have a good time no matter what we are doing.

On the other hand, I treated Himeji like a princess. Always making sure we did our best so she could have good equipment, but I didn't have romantic feelings for her.

"I guess I see what you mean, I don't really act like it, but that's just because I really like her and I'm scared to let my feelings show, scared she won't return my love."

They all just stared at me with disbelief.

"you really are stupid." Kouta blurted as he focused his camera lens.

"where did that come from Kouta?"

"you know he is right." Hideyoshi agreed

"you too? I don't understand how."

"yeah man they're right. I don't see how you don't see it. She is always trying to flirt with you. It's so obvious. Although she is in the same boat as you, she has a hard time showing that she has feelings for you. Every time she hurts you its only because she likes you that's how she expresses her feelings man."

"You sure Yuuji? What if we are wrong and she just really hates me, and that's why she causes me pain."

"Dude she loves you, why can't you see that? I promise you she does, she wouldn't be blushing so much today if she didn't, she wouldn't have kissed you, she wouldn't have come over and sat with you at the beginning of lunch. She only did those things because she likes you a lot Akihisa, you're just too stupid to notice."

I notice Kouta's and Hideyoshi's faces, they are stunned, I guess we didn't tell them about the kiss I shared with Minami.

"You're right, Yuuji, I am too stupid to notice things like that, I'm too stupid to notice most things any way. Even if what you all are saying is true and I think I believe you, I still don't understand why she would love me. We all know I'm not that good looking, I'm not a genius, hell I'm far from it, and let's be honest, I'm a perv, but Minami, she is beautiful and smart, she is funny and understanding, strong and cutely shy, she is amazing, why would she love me what do I have that makes me so special."

Silence. Not a sound. About a minute goes by and no one says anything. They are all just staring at me. I don't know if it's because they don't know what to say because I'm right or if they are stunned that I just said all that.

"You have a heart, a big one at that, you put everyone's happiness before your own. That's why she loves you, because she knows she can trust you to always be there no matter what, because you always look at the bright side, because no matter what you never cease to make your friends happy, I can't tell you how much you mean to me, Aki, you're a one in a million friend, and there is no way anyone could replace you as my best friend."

I have never seen Yuuji look so serious. He gave me a gentle smile, a true smile, one that shows me how much I mean to him. He is my best friend, and I don't know what I would do without him as my best friend. Just then out of the corner of his eye I saw something, dance down his cheek, the sunlight reflected off the tiny mirror of water. A tear. This is how much our friendship means to Yuuji I have a true friend in him.

I extend my hand to him. He looks down at it looks back up at me smiles and then he grabs my hand and we exchange a manly handshake. We both laughed.

"Yuuji, I'm glad to have a best friend like you, however I still have stuff to talk about, I need help, I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know how. What do I do guys?"

All three of them were deep in thought. Every so often I could hear one of them mumble to themselves. Just then Yuuji's face lit up with discovery.

"Just be yourself, there is no better way. Just the two of you, look her in the eyes and just tell her how you feel. We will make sure to keep Himeji busy while you two talk. Lunch is almost over we should head back so we still have time to eat you know."

"Oh shit, I was having lunch with Minami before you guys dragged me out and that's when, OH SHIT, Miharu interrupted us. I hope Minami is okay, and doesn't want to kill me."

The group burst into laughter as we stood up and started to head back to class. I saw our broken sign signifying that we were coming up to our destination. I didn't hear any yelling from Minami so that must mean that Miharu has left already which is good for me it'll be easier for me to tell her. We slid open the door and there sat the girls, Himeji seemed to be talking to herself, she has been acting weird since this morning. Minami was still sitting at my desk, she looked down at her food kind of sad looking.

I walked over to my desk and plopped down on my mat right next to her. She didn't look up at me she must have been mad at me for leaving earlier. My stomach made a loud grumble noise, and she looked up at me. I smiled nervously, and scratched the back of my head.

"Guess I haven't eaten yet, ha ha." I laughed nervously.

I felt bad for leaving her, I never want to leave her, never want to see her sad. She was still looking at me. I could see the sadness in her eyes, but suddenly it changed from sadness to something else, she looked nervous.

"Well um, Aki, if you're still hungry I made a lunch for you." Her face turned red.

"You made me lunch?" now I was blushing "I bet its delicious I can't wait to eat it." I flashed her a smile

She smiled back at me and I felt better that she no longer looked sad. The lunch she made was even better than I thought it would be, she is a really good cook.

"Hey Minami, this food is amazing, maybe you could make me lunch again some other time."

My face turned red as I said this and I think I saw hers start turning red as she looked away.

"Yeah Aki, anytime I don't mind, I really enjoyed making it for you, and I'm so glad you liked it."

"Hey Minami, I need to talk to you when school is over maybe we can go get some crepes at your favorite place La Veditz, right? That's where we went that one time, but this time just me and you okay? I really need to talk to you about something."

She looked surprised, maybe she didn't want to go out with me I mean it's not really a date unless she wants it to be. Maybe if she returns my feelings, then it can be a date.

"Aki, of course, I would love to go out for crepes with you."

She flashed a smile that melted my heart, damn was she cute. I just have to make it through the rest of the day and then I get to have crepes with Minami.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Minami's point of view

"Hey Minami, I need to talk to you when school is over maybe we can go get some crepes at your favorite place La Veditz, right? That's where we went that one time, but this time just me and you okay? I really need to talk to you about something."

Just the two of us, going out for crepes together. Was this a date? I could feel my face getting warm, I feel so happy. La Veditz is where he said he wanted to go, that's where Aki, Mizuki, and I went last time we went out. That day was going so well, but then Miharu interrupted us. I hope she doesn't show up again, I don't want this date with Aki ruined. Wait, what if he doesn't see this as a date, what if he is going to tell me about his feelings for Mizuki? No I can't think like that, he wants to eat crepes with me, not her, me. I'll take this chance to tell him how I truly feel.

"Aki, of course, I would love to go out for crepes with you."

I flashed a bright smile at him. I could not hide the happiness I felt inside I have waited for this day for so long and nothing will ruin it. His cheeks got a little pink, and he smiled. It was such a cute smile one that he is well known for in our friend group. His amazingly happy go lucky attitude and bright smile always cheered the rest of us up when we are feeling down. The idea of our date rushed through my head. Him sitting across from me while we share a crepe, his smile lighting up the room, his deep brown eyes staring at me glowing with joy, and his oh so gentle nature. His soft hands holding mine as he leans in close to me and rests his lips on mine. I could feel my cheeks heat up, I need to stop thinking about it I'm blushing so hard he is going to notice.

Wait, what am I going to wear? I can't go in my school uniform it looks so bad and it's all wrinkled and dirty from school. We are going after school today, but do we have time to go home first to change, and take a quick shower. I want to look good for our date. Maybe I can ask him if it is okay if I go home first then we can meet up at La Veditz later or we can meet back here at school or something. He probably wants to change too.

I looked over to him "Hey Aki, is it okay if we go home first? I kind of want to change into something more comfortable, then maybe we can meet there or back here at school. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's okay, but if it is okay can I walk home with you Minami?"

He blushed and looked away to the side, obviously in an attempt to hide his blushing face. I could feel my blush coming back as well, and I looked down.

"I would like that Aki." I looked back up at him he was smiling at me.

"Great, so meet me at the gates at the end of the day okay?"

"Okay." I smiled at him.

Not only was I going out to have crepes with the boy I love, but he was also walking home with me. This is going to be the happiest day of my life. A smile crept over my face as I thought about it. I was still sitting next to Aki at his desk. He wasn't really paying attention anymore he looked to be lost in thought. I looked down, his hand was resting on his leg. It looked so smooth and gentle I moved my hand towards it. Just when I was about to touch it I pulled my hand back. I really want to hold his hand, but what if he doesn't want to hold mine, or worse what if the FFF is watching us. They are right behind us and have been for the last ten minutes now. I was lost in thought, but something pulled me back to reality I felt something warm on my hand. I had forgotten how close my hand was to his, and while I was lost in a daze he must have noticed because now he was gripping my hand. Our fingers were interlocked with each other's. I could feel his warmth, his gentle attitude, and his loving persona just from one touch. I was blushing again. I never knew holding someone's hand could make me feel this flustered. I was almost as flustered as when I kissed him this morning. I never wanted to let go, I could stay like this forever, but lunch was almost over and our lessons would soon resume. Then I would have to wait a few more hours before I could hold his hand again. That is, if he even wants to hold my hand while we walk home together.

I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. There was a lot of smiling happening today between the two of us. Maybe he does feel the same way I do. Maybe he just isn't good at showing it like me. Maybe he is scared, because he thinks I will hurt him. maybe he is scared of what the others think. The others! They were in the room with us, I wonder if they know, or if they are staring at us. Can they see us holding hands? What will they think? Yuuji, Hideyoshi, Kouta, and most importantly Mizuki. She likes Aki too will she forgive me? She is one of my best friends I don't want to lose her as a friend. I looked away from Aki to see if the others were watching and sure enough Yuuji, Hideyoshi, and Kouta were all staring at me and Aki, all of them had large smiles on their faces especially Yuuji. Do they know? Did Aki tell them? Maybe that's where he disappeared to when Miharu showed up. What about Mizuki? Was she watching us too. I looked over at her, she wasn't watching us, but she seemed to be out of it. She was mumbling to herself, still, I must have really thrown her off this morning. I feel so bad, I didn't mean to hurt her, I need to talk to her tomorrow and tell her, I don't want to have any secrets with my friends.

The door flew open with great force, Mr. Nishimura our homeroom teacher strutted in from the ajar door. I let go of Aki's hand and sulked back to my desk. I plopped on my mat and prepared for the upcoming hours of lectures I must endure before me and Aki get to spend the evening together.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: Hey everyone hope you are enjoying the story so far, I know I have loved writing it and I am looking forward to the next few chapters which will be covering their "Date". Please leave a review they help a lot when writing and make me enjoy writing that much more. Thank you and here is the next chapter.

Chapter 6

Akihisa's point of view

Three hours of lessons had gone by since lunch, and I don't remember a thing said during that time. My mind was somewhere else, my mind was with her. The kiss we shared this morning, the lunch she made me, her hand in mine, were just some of the things I had on my mind. I couldn't get her out of my head, and that's just how I wanted it. I remember seeing her hand extended like she was reaching for mine, but it was stopped right before it reached mine. So, I reached out and took her hand in mine. It was warm and slightly smaller than my own, but it fit perfectly in mine, like our hands were made for each other's. it made me sad when we had to release from each other's grasp. Maybe she will let me hold her hand on the walk home.

"all right class that is all for today, you are dismissed."

I was broken free from my chain of thought. Finally, time to go. I stood up and walked towards the door. The guys jumped up grabbed me from behind and dragged me to the roof.

"So, tell us what happened, we saw you two holding hands, did you tell her already?"

Yuuji being persistent as usual.

"Well if you must know we are going out for crepes today, and I am supposed to meet her at the gate so we can walk home, but some idiots kidnapped me to the roof."

I told them with a slightly sassy tone, and they looked at me for a minute.

"Well what are you waiting for get down there, she is waiting on you."

They all pushed me towards the door and I ran as fast as I could down the stairs. I turned the corner in the stairwell to go down the last flight of steps, but I ran smack into the back of someone and we tumbled down the stairs till we reached the bottom. I stood up and turned to the person to help them up, it was Himeji!

"Himeji I'm so sorry are you okay?"

No response. I better take her to the nurse's office, but Minami is waiting for me. What do I do, I better call Minami and tell her what happened so she doesn't think I just left her. I pulled out my cell and scrolled through my contacts till I came to the one belonging to Minami. I quickly hit the call button it started to ring.

"Aki? Where are you? I have been waiting for five minutes now, are you coming?"

"Hey I'm sorry, but I was running down the stairs and didn't see her then I ran into Himeji and we both fell down the stairs she is unconscious, I need to take her to the nurse's office, can you come and help me?"

"I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone. Not even a minute later she came running up to me.

"I'm sorry I should have been paying attention, I'm cutting into our crepe time, I'm sorry."

"Aki, it's ok we need to get her to the nurse's office, and then we can go do that, but our friends health comes first."

"But we can't just leave her alone, what if she wakes up she will be scared, wait, I know I'll call Hideyoshi, he can stay with her I know he will be happy too."

"That sounds like a good idea Aki."

I pulled out my cell phone another time and dialed Hideyoshi's number.

"Hey Hideyoshi, it's me Aki can you come back to school Himeji was hurt and needs someone to stay with her at the nurse's office and Minami and I have plans tonight you know, so do you think you can sit with her till she wakes up?"

"Yeah, it's no problem I'm still at school, the drama club just got done with rehearsal so ill head on over now, see you soon man."

"Hideyoshi is on his way, now we just need to get her to the nurse's office."

The two of us each put one of her arms over our shoulders and carried her to the nurse's office. The nurse said she would be okay she was just knocked out, she also said she was lucky to not have a concussion. She had a slight bruise on her head and a few scratches on her arms. Words cannot explain how bad I feel for hurting my friend. I think Minami could tell I felt bad and she grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes and gave me a smile.

"Aki it's okay, she will be fine it was an accident, please don't beat yourself up over it, for me? Besides you have to be in a good mood tonight when we go for crepes."

I couldn't help but smile, no one knows how to cheer me up like she does. I did feel better from what she said I was just worried about our friend.

"You always find a way to cheer me up." I smiled at her and lightly squeezed her delicate hand.

Just then Hideyoshi burst through the door. He seemed out of breath, like he had run to get here.

"Is she okay? I got here, as fast as, I could. Sorry, it took so long." His words were broken, he definitely ran all the way here.

"Yeah, she is going to be okay, nurse said she was just unconscious, and that she will wake up soon, thanks for coming man, we really appreciate it."

"No Problem, you two need to get going you have plans tonight, don't you? I bet you want to get a shower and change before heading out, so better get going it is starting to get late."

He was right. we needed to get headed home if we wanted to make it before they closed. The two of us stood up said by to our friend and walked out of the nurse's office. We closed the door and stood outside the office for a minute before I spoke.

"I'm Sorry for the delay we probably need to get home fast we don't want to get there after they are closing."

"I still want to take a shower and change, if we have the time."

"We have plenty of time, but we should probably get moving."

"Yeah let's get going Aki."

"um Minami, is it okay if I continue to hold your hand while we walk?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Akihisa's point of view

Hand in hand we walked down the sidewalk towards Minami's home. I knew she lived close to where I did, however I had never been to her house before. As her house came into view I could see it was small and quaint. The perfect house for a small family of three. I knew from stories that she told me, that only her, her little sister, Hazuki, and her dad, who I have never met. She never mentioned her mother and knowing her personality I didn't want to ask. We got up to the front door, she looked at her pocket closet to the hand I was holding and tried to reach in with her other hand, but without success.

"Need a hand?" I smiled jokingly at her.

She nodded so I put my free hand in her pocket and retrieved her keys for her. She unlocked the door and we walked in. The house was quiet, Hazuki was probably still at school and I would assume her dad was at work. She led me into the living room.

"You can sit anywhere you like, would like a snack or something to drink?"

"No thank you, I'll be good."

"Okay, I'm just going to go take a shower real quick, and then get changed help yourself to anything in the kitchen I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

She disappeared up the stairs. A few moments later I heard the shower turn on. I looked around, the house was small but homey. I really liked it, it was much better than my empty apartment. I looked over and saw some picture frames on a bookshelf. I stood up and walked over to take a look at them. There was picture of Minami as a toddler, and man was she adorable hey cute Magenta hair was in the same little ponytail as it was every day with a similar yellow hair band, and in her mouth, was a pacifier. I giggled to myself, it was one of the cutest pictures of her I have ever seen. I hope one day I get to see more like it.

The sound of water coming from upstairs stopped, she must be done with her shower now so it looks like she should be back down stairs soon. I looked at another frame next to the last one. It was a picture of us all of us, Himeji, Yuuji, Hideyoshi, Kouta, Shōko, Aiko, Minami, and myself. Staring at the picture distracted me from the girl walking up behind me. She grabbed my arm and yanked me un the stairs.

"Minami, you scared me half to death."

She giggled sweetly, "sorry, hehe I just wanted you to see my room before we left."

But her room was not what I was looking at, no my eyes were fixed on the beautiful girl standing in front of me. She wore a thigh length pink dress with ruffles with black knee high boots, her hair was not tied up in its usual ponytail and yellow bow it was down hanging across her shoulders, like it was that one night. That one night I will never forget. I thought she was beautiful before, but now she was more than just beautiful she was drop dead gorgeous. I'm sure my jaw was hanging, I was staring and I couldn't help it. Her cheeks grew red, and she shyly looked at her feet.

"w... what is it Aki? Is something wrong? Do you not like this outfit? I can change if you would lik…"

"No, it's perfect. You could not look more beautiful than you do right now, your dress, your boots, but most importantly your hair, all are amazing."

Her face grew more red, like an apple. I grabbed her hand and said, "let's get going we don't want to get there too late remember."

We ran down the stairs and out the door she locked up the house and we were on our way. We held hands as we walked, but spoke very little. The only speaking we did, came through our actions. Our interlocked hands spoke loudly when our voices didn't know what to say. We continued on our way like this for about twenty minutes, until we came up to our destination.

"looks like we made it, I hope you're hungry."

She smiled at me and nodded we walked inside the waiter showed us to a table and we took our seats. She sat across from me which was perfect, I get to see her beautiful face the whole night.

"Minami, the reason I asked you out tonight was because I wanted to tell you something important, but it's really hard for me to say, so when I tell you no matter your response please don't laugh at me."

"Aki I would never laugh at you I promise, but there is also something I wanted to tell you so don't laugh at me okay?"

"I promise I won't laugh."

She was blushing and looking down. Her fingers were fidgeting nervously. I took her hands in mine, she looked up and I stared deeply into her shining emerald eyes.

"Minami, I didn't mean to send that text the last night of the training camp. I didn't plan on telling you then I wanted it to be special so that you know how I truly feel, and I worked really hard this time I know I got it right I know I did. Minami, ich liebe dich"

Her eyes widened. She looked shocked. Was she mad? Did she not return my feelings? Was she scared? Did I say it wrong? Ich liebe dich was how you say I love you in German, I think. She was still holding my hands, so it couldn't be bad, right?

"Aki, I didn't know you felt this way, I was scared you wouldn't like someone like me, and don't worry you said it right, hehe, it was really cute hearing you say it, and I just want you to know, I love you too, Akihisa."

Man, what a relief I feel so happy now the woman I love loves me back there is no better feeling in the world than this. I leaned in and closed my eyes, our lips met once more and how they missed each other. The warmth the soft velvety warmth of her lips on mine was the best feeling I have ever had so relaxing. It felt so right, like our lips were meant to be together. We broke apart and I smiled at her.

"So, Minami, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Aki, of course I will, there is nothing I want more than to be by your side forever."

"That makes me so happy, I love you."

The rest of our evening when amazingly well we had our crepes and sat around and talked for a while, it couldn't have gone better. When we had finished talking, well when the place had to close and kicked us out to be more exact, we walked back to her house, holding hands. We got there too fast, I didn't want to say goodnight. I didn't want this night to end. I held her hands in mine and she faced me. I stared into her brilliant emerald eyes and leaned in for another kiss. Our lips met and we exchanged our goodnights

"Goodnight Minami, I'll meet you here tomorrow morning so we can walk to school together."

"Okay Aki, I'll be waiting for you, goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too, Minami."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. For some reason, I don't think I can see all of them I keep getting emails that a guest if writing reviews and I can see them on the email but when I log in they don't show up. But mainly, I want to say thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. I have had a blast writing it and will continue till I am happy with an ending. Also, I'm thinking of starting some other Fanfictions soon still working them all out on how they will work out and tie into the story of the show. So, stay tuned for more fanfictions with different pairings, if you have a paring you like maybe I will make a fic about it, that is if I like the pairing. Lastly, there are other pairings that are coming up in this story. Now, I'll stop talking so you can read thank you see ya next time.**

Chapter 8

Akihisa's point of view

I woke up early the next morning, so to make sure I wasn't going to be late meeting Minami. It was our first day as a real couple and I was so happy. I rushed out of my room took an ice-cold shower, I still can't afford to pay the gas bill. I also made sure to use an extra amount of soap so I am not smelly. I got dressed as quickly as possible, and ran out of the house as quickly as possible. I wanted to see her, I needed to see her.

I longed for her. Her beautiful smile. Her stunning emerald green eyes. Her silky magenta hair, that smelled of sweet honey. Her hair was never long and was normally up in a ponytail tied together with a yellow bow, but yesterday it was down and came a little past her shoulders. It made her look completely different, her tough personality faded to a sweet fragile one. Her face witch normally held a confident smile and determined eyes, were now overcome by shyness and hid behind cherry red cheeks. She was like and angel, no she was my angel, and I will do whatever it takes to make her happy.

I was starting to get close to her house soon I would be able to see it. I thought about her front porch, where we shared a kiss last night before we said our goodnights. It was a night I will never forget, a night that will remain in my heart forever.

Her house was in just now coming into sight. I could see a small spec of magenta, and that was my Minami, but what was the black figure next to her? As I got closer the two figures appeared to be to be moving fairly quickly, like they were struggling. My pace quickened and I broke into a small jog. I was getting closer now almost there and then it happened.

"AHHHHHHH, AKI HELP ME!"

Minami screamed she was in trouble and I wasn't there to protect my angel. I had failed her. My legs were moving faster than they ever have, at a speed that is impossible for me, but through love anything is possible. My heart was racing, my palms sweating, tears escaping from their brown prison and rolling down my face.

"Minami, I'm coming."

She was too far away to hear me, it was said out of fear to help calm myself down. It wasn't working. I was getting closer to her now, I could see her still body lying on the pavement. Her lifeless form scared me, more tears came flowing from my eyes. I was less than twenty feet from her now, I could see slight movement now that I was closer, but she was lying in something, a puddle, a red puddle. I froze in fear she was lying in a puddle of her own blood. An endless river of sadness flowed down my cheeks as I ran to her side. I knelt down at her side and held her head in my arms weeping over her silent body. All I could hear was the difficult sound of her breathing, like it was a struggle to get air.

My hands became wet and warm, I knew what it was, but attempted to remove that thought from my mind. Her face looked distressed, like she was in pain, and I wanted to help but there was nothing I could do. Her hair was pulled up in her usual yellow bow, and she was wearing her usual school uniform. Even dressed in normal clothes like that she still looked stunning. Her typically black coat was now stained red; the cause was a small laceration on her lower abdomen, probably from a knife. That black figure must have been a thug dressed in black trying to hurt her.

"Minami, please, don't go, please don't leave me."

Her eyes opened slightly, and her lips parted.

"Aki." Her voice was weak and shaky

"Yes Minami, what is it."

"Aki, I love you, always have, always will."

"Minami, I love you too."

Her body went limp.

"Minami no, NOOOOOO…"

"AHHHH!"

I shot straight up in bed tears rolling down my face. Was it a dream? It seemed so real, did all of it really happen? Is my angel okay? I have to know right now.

I reached over to my night stand and grabbed my cell phone and scrolled through the contact list till I saw her name. I quickly pressed call and I could hear the phone begin to ring. One ring, two rings, three rings, come on pick up pick up, four rings.

"Hello, Aki is that you? Why are you calling me so early?"

"Minami, thank god, are you okay? Are you hurt? How do you feel?"

"Aki calm down, I'm okay, I promise, but are you okay? What's wrong, Aki?"

"Thank god, I was so worried, I, I, I thought I lost you. I had the worst dream, I was so scared. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you. Minami, I love you."

"Aki I'm sorry you had a bad dream, I promise you will never lose me, I promise to stay by your side forever. I love you too Aki, and I will love you forever."

"Minami, I have never been so scared, it all felt so real, I thought you were gone forever."

"Aki, I'm here, and I'll always be here with you forever, so don't worry okay? I'm not going anywhere; besides I couldn't leave you, heh, heh, you're pretty hopeless without me."

I could hear her sweet giggle on the other end of the line, I could tell she was smiling, and that made me calm down. I looked over at the clock. 4:00 am! I have never woken up this early. I still have 3 hours before school starts.

"Hey, I'm sorry for waking you up so early, I didn't really look at the time when I called you. It was just kind of done in panic mode."

"It's okay Aki, don't worry about it, I was planning on getting up in an hour anyway ill just get a head start on the day, I have to make two lunches now you know, and besides it makes my day so much better when your voice is the first thing I hear."

I could feel a blush come across my face.

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"Aki, you're too sweet."

"Minami I have to get ready for school now, so I'll see you at six okay?"

"Heh heh, okay Aki, I have to get ready too, so see you soon, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye"

I sighed out of relief. Thank god, she was okay, I don't know what I would so if I lost her. Well I don't want to be late, so I better start getting ready. I should also tell Akira about Me and Minami, she won't take that well, oh well better sooner than later I guess, and no matter how bad things get I know Minami will always be by my side.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Akihisa's point of view

I laid on my bed for a while thinking about my dream, about my angel, and how I would do whatever it takes to keep her safe. For a dream, it seemed so real, I have never had such a bad nightmare. I sat up on my bed, and ran my hands through my hair. I need to take a shower and get ready for school. I'm not usually up this early, it feels so weird to not be in a rush to leave. Well, being up this early gives me plenty of time to get ready and leaves me enough time to sit down and talk to Akira, I wonder how she is going to take it. She has always told me I was not allowed to have relationships with girls, but this was different, I wasn't just having fun or screwing around, I actually cared for this girl, I love her. She is my sister I know she loves me and will support me in everything I do.

I stood up from my bed, confidence filling every motion I made, and walked to the door. I went out into the hallway, it was quiet, Akira must still be asleep. I tiptoed into the bathroom and turned on the water, it was cold at first. Good thing Akira moved back in with me otherwise I would still be taking cold showers. The water quickly heated up and I hopped in. The warm water felt refreshing on my back, and my thoughts soon wandered. The person occupying the spaces in my mind were her, her smiling face, her soft flowing hair, her flushed red cheeks, but most of all her heart piercing emerald eyes. Whenever I felt her eyes resting upon me, I could feel his heart melt. I could stare into her eyes forever.

I turned off the water and stepped out drying myself before wrapping the towel around me and walking to my bedroom. I got dressed in my usual school uniform, the white polo, with black blazer, matching black pants, and my blue tie. After I made sure my uniform was in order, I walked out to the kitchen, 5:22 am, still pretty early. I have never woken up before Akira, so I was unsure what time she woke up, but I decided to start cooking breakfast for the two of us.

I rummaged through the cabinets, pulling out a box from the back and brushed the dust off. I quickly checked the date on the box to make sure it was still good, a smile broke over my face, looks like we are having pancakes for breakfast. The pan was sizzling on the stove, I forgot how much fun flipping pancakes was, I chuckled to myself, I haven't made them in so long, they were just too messy to make for myself I didn't want to have a big mess to clean up, and I normally didn't have time in the mornings anyway.

A half-asleep Akira walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Aki, why are you up so early?"

"Oh, morning sis, well, I had trouble sleeping, so when I woke up I decided to make breakfast. Also, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Well that was sweet of you, however you know you don't have to cook for me, I want you to make sure you get enough rest Aki, you need to do good in school I can't be a distraction to you."

"No, you're not I just woke up early, because of, um, a dream." A chill ran down my back. I didn't want to think of that nightmare again.

"Aki, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I mean not the dream, but the cause of the dream. Please don't be upset with me okay?"

I brought the plate with the pancakes over to the table and sat down across from her. We each put a few pancakes on our plates and began eating.

"Aki, I'm your sister, if something is bothering you to the point where you are losing sleep, you shouldn't feel scared to talk to me about it."

"Okay, well, yesterday I went out to have crepes with Minami after school, and I told her I loved her…" I tried to swallow but my nerves were not on my side right now. "… And she told me that she loved me too, so I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

I was looking at the floor now, scared. My sister was very nice and kind, but when she was upset she was very scary. What was she going to do to me? Dare I look up at her? She wasn't saying anything, she was always trying to kiss me, would she be jealous?

"Aki, do you really feel that way about her?"

"I can't get her out of my head, her flowing magenta hair is so infatuating, her beautiful green eyes, and her sparkling white smile, they never leave my thoughts. I know you don't like me having relationships with girls, but this isn't just a regular relationship, I love her and I have for a while now."

"Aki, I couldn't be happier for you. Why didn't you tell me you felt this way about her. I could have told you that she liked you, it was kind of obvious. I was only hard on you about relationships because I wanted you to find true love, and not lust, but from what you just said I can tell you mean it."

My jaw dropped, I was in shock. She was actually okay with it? I was so prepared to argue with her, that I wasn't prepared for her to answer differently.

"What?" I asked quickly

"I said I am happy for you, but don't you need to get going, your girlfriend is probably waiting for you. You don't want to be late."

She smiled at me. I stood up, grabbed my bag, put on my shoes and left, 6:00 am. A smile was stretched across my face as I left my house to go meet my girlfriend. I knew we lived fairly close only about ten minutes apart, but it seemed like I was walking for an eternity. I couldn't wait to see her; my heart was racing. This was our first day as a real couple, and that was exciting. I couldn't wait to tell our friends; however, I was not looking forward to telling Himeji or having the FFF find out, but Minami was worth any pain they could put me through.

Her house was coming into view now and I could see her standing out front. She obviously could see me because I saw her wave in my direction. I waved back to her, and started jogging in her direction. I soon found myself walking up to her huffing out of breath.

"Hey, Minami, how did you, sleep last night?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

She blushed, "I slept good, I dreamt of you, I'm sorry you didn't sleep good."

I blushed at the mention of her dreaming of me. smiled, grabbed her hand tightly, and intertwined our fingers.

"I was so scared, but I'm not anymore, because I have you here."

"I'll always be here for you Aki, always."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Aki."

"Oh, by the way, I told Akira this morning."

"Oh, what did she say? Do you need a place to stay while she calms down?"

"Actually, she was really happy for me."

"That's amazing Aki, I'm so happy, I told my dad and Hazuki and they were both extremely happy for me."

"This day is already off to a great start, I am just worried about Himeji and the FFF. Both of them scare me a little."

"Don't worry Aki, I'll protect you."

I pulled her into my warm embrace and gave her a quick squeeze. I let go and with her hand in mine, I pulled her along.

"Let's get going, we don't want to be late. We have a big day ahead of us."

Hand in hand we walked towards our school. A big exciting fun filled day ahead of us. The worry of our friends thoughts of us being a couple soon faded to the back of my mind, as the joy of love emanated through my body.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone, thanks again for reading and reviewing. All of your reviews mean a lot to me, and make me look forward to writing every future chapter. So, keep all the reviews coming. Also, if there are any errors please inform me so i can make corrections. thanks again, here is chapter 10.**

Chapter 10

Akihisa's point of view

The school gate was coming into view and before we crossed the street to get to school, Minami stopped. I looked over at her a confused expression on my face.

"Is everything okay Minami? Why did you stop?"

"Well, I was just thinking, should we be holding hands? What if Mizuki or the FFF see us, that could cause trouble, and I would rather tell Mizuki before she finds out on her own."

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm going to miss your hand."

I smirked at her, her face grew red. She was so cute, it was so easy to make her flustered. Then, I kissed her on her forehead, and giggled slightly.

"You're too cute when you blush."

Her face grew even more red than before, which caused me to giggle.

"Well since we aren't going to walk hand in hand, we should probably arrive at separate times, so ladies first."

I flashed her a quick smile. She smiled back at me, and I leaned in for a kiss. Our lips brushed against each other. It felt so good, and I knew I would have to wait until the end of the day before I could feel her lips again. We broke away, she turned around and crossed the street. I watched her walk through the gate. I checked my watch, 6:38 am, class starts in about 20 minutes. I decided I have waited long enough, so I decided it was time to cross the street, and make my way to the school yard. This is probably the first time I was genuinely happy to be here, and it was all because of her. She was the only thing on my mind, and my thoughts prevented me from seeing the person who just walked up to greet me.

"Hey Akihisa, how are you doing today."

"Oh, hey Himeji, are you feeling better? I'm really sorry for knocking you down the stairs yesterday."

"It's okay Akihisa, I feel much better today. My head still hurts a little, but it is not as bad as yesterday."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, actually I was on the stairs heading to the roof looking for you. I wanted to talk to you about something. Can we maybe talk later?"

"Yeah, Himeji, of course, but we should probably head to class."

"Hey Aki, hey Mizuki."

Minami came running up to us waving, and smiling brightly. I felt my heart flutter, her smile was so amazing, and it made me happy knowing I was the one who brought that smile to her face.

"Oh, hey Minami, how are you doing today?"

"Hey Mizuki, I'm doing pretty good, are you feeling better, I heard about what happened yesterday?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you."

"Hey, Mizuki, there's kinda something I need to tell you, can we talk about it at lunch?"

"Okay, sure."

Himeji flashed her cheery everyday smile, and turned to head to the class room. I turned to Minami, smiled quickly, and started walking to class. I saw her shake her head, as if she was trying to clear her thoughts, and then run to catch up to me.

"Wait up Himeji," I called out to her.

She turned around and waited for the two of us to catch up to her, and the three of us walked to the classroom together.

As we walked through the doorway I noticed that the classroom was surprisingly calm. The FFF had not taken any traitors, yet, and most everyone was just sitting at their desk. Except for of course my friends who, at my entrance, turned to stare at me as if trying to read my thoughts. I walked over to my desk and sat down, their eyes never strayed far from me. I glanced quickly at Hideyoshi and Kouta before turning and staring at Yuuji, who was sitting the closest to me. I smiled at him, and I could tell he let out a small sigh of relief, he took his eyes off me for a moment to look over at Minami, who looked to be lost in her own little world, with feint hearts evaporating from her body. He then turned his attention back to me and smiled, I think he understood. He got up and walked over to me, in turn I stood up to greet him.

"Hey Yuuji, what's up."

"Let's go grab a soda Aki."

"Um, okay?"

The two of us walked out of the class and headed to the vending machine that sat at the end of the hallway. He quickly glanced around making sure there was no one eavesdropping.

"So, tell me how it went last night, I want to know what happened."

"Well, we went out for crepes, and I told her how I felt, and she said she felt the same way, so I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend, and without hesitation she said yes. We then had a blast talking and goofing around till the place kicked us out because they were closing. So, we walked to her house, and that's that."

"That's amazing man, I'm so happy for you. Have you told Himeji yet? And you know the FFF will give you some trouble when they find out. Oh, and don't forget about Miharu, she already doesn't like you."

"Oh yeah, Miharu, I totally forgot about her, and the FFF doesn't scare me, Minami is worth dealing with them, and we plan on telling Mizuki at lunch."

"Okay, good, she needs to know, I heard from Hideyoshi that she was planning on confessing to you yesterday, that's why she was on the staircase. Oh, and don't forget we got your back man if anything turns bad just call us."

"Yeah you got it bro. let's get back to class we don't want to be late. Oh, and another thing, I had a nightmare last night, I haven't told anyone about it yet, but do you think maybe you could hear me out and help with it?"

"Of course man, but let's get back to class don't want to keep your girl waiting."

He gave me a wink, and laughed. I let out a small chuckle and smacked the back of his head.

"You're one to talk about making a girl wait."

I looked back at him he was blushing slightly. I laughed and walked back into the classroom. Minami was still lost in her little world. She was blushing slightly, looking as cute as ever. Himeji, was looking a little confused like something was bothering her, probably her wanting to confess to me, so I left it alone. Hideyoshi and Kouta were still staring at my so I gave them both a thumbs up, and they smiled, sending me a thumbs up back as congratulations. I sat down at my desk and prepared myself for today's lessons. Thoughts of her were flooding my head once more, and I knew that I wasn't going to get any studying down, well at least that's nothing out of the ordinary.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes: Hey everyone sorry I havent uploaded in like a week, i just had trouble when i startred this chapter and didnt really know what i was going to do for it. but i finally got it done and them my internet went out for a few days. so, without further ado, i give you the next chapter. i want to thank you all for your support and for the favs and follows, it means a lot. so enjoy :)**

Chapter 11

Akihisa's point of view

I glanced up at the clock, almost lunch time. Hours have passed since the start of class, and all I have had on my mind was her. That's all that ever seems to be on my mind these past few days, or well since the training camp that is. I can't wait for lunch, finally we won't have to hide it anymore, once we tell our friends, then we can be open about it. I looked over to where Minami sat, she was staring right back at me. I flashed her a smile, she smiled right back.

"Alright class you may go to lunch now," thundered our captor, or homeroom teacher, as most call him.

Finally, I thought lunch would never come. I stood up and walked over to my friends who had gathered by the door.

"Hey guys, what are we waiting for let's get going to the roof, I have something I want to tell all of you."

The six of us headed to the stairwell on our way we were joined by Aiko, and Shouko. The now eight of us, proceeded to the roof, where we planned to have our lunch. Once we got up there we all took our usual seats and got out our lunches. Hideyoshi grabbed his, so did Kouta and Aiko, Shouko made lunch for both her and Yuuji, Himeji had her lunch, and Minami had both of ours. When she handed me the lunch she made me all eyes were on us. I looked around at everyone then stood up grabbing Minami's hand and pulling her up with me.

"Well, based on the looks all you guys are giving us I guess I should tell you all why I called you all up here. So, yesterday me and Minami went out for some friendly crepes after school, and, well, I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"And I said yes."

She stated finishing my sentence for me. I looked her in the eyes, her beaming green eyes, and smiled. She smiled back at me, and I gave her a hug. I looked around at our audience, everyone's face was frozen in shock, well everyone except Yuuji, he just smiled at the two of us. As the information started to set in for the others one by one they began returning to their normal selves. Questions filling their eyes, all but Himeji, something else was filling her eyes, was it sorrow?

Conversations arose between the group. I couldn't make out what was being said, for there were too many people speaking at once. And that's when the person I least expected stood up and began to speak.

"You two should get a room." The green haired girl laughed.

The entire group looked at her, and then joined her in laughing. That's Aiko for you, just as perverted as Kouta.

"Well, I guess we should all start eating, we only have so much time you know till class starts again."

The group carried out its usual lunchtime activities, but they all seemed a little bit different. There was less joking, and it was kind of quiet. I mean, yes, there was still conversations happening, but they were not accompanied by yelling or shouting that usually came from the disapproving party. Now that I think about it, everyone is a lot calmer today as well. Shouko isn't trying to kill Yuuji, instead he was, letting her feed him? And Aiko was not teasing Kouta, but rather they were having a serious conversation about his new camera. What is going on here? Where are my friends? Wait, Hideyoshi, I know he will be acting normal. I looked over to my overly feminine friend, and just as expected he was, wait, where is he? My eyes raced around the rooftop till they landed upon two of our friends standing some ways away talking. Hideyoshi must have been consoling Himeji. She was probably upset, and for good reason, so that's good that he was here to talk to her and maybe cheer her up.

However, I never pegged them as close, she always seemed jealous of his calming face, his soft eyes, and his almost too feminine personality. They are friends after all, we all are, and helping each other when in need is what friends do, so I shouldn't think too much of it. I glanced at my watch, lunch time was coming to a close and we will have to head back to class soon.

"Hey guys, lunch is almost over, should start packing up to head back to class."

Everyone nodded and we all began to pick up our trash and make sure the roof was left how we found it. Everyone looked so happy and cheerful, even Himeji, this is what I liked about our friend group, no matter how different, or what kind of jokes or insults we threw around, we all, in the end had fun and really just enjoyed being friends.

Just then, something caught my eye. I looked over to see Yuuji, leaning close to Shouko. I saw his lips move and her eyes lit up with a light I never saw in her. Her typically cold icy eyes were now warm and inviting. Just then she left down the staircase. Yuuji looked over at me, smiled.

"Aki, I will catch you in class I got to go use the restroom."

I smiled back, let out a small chuckle, and in a small voice only audible by me, "yeah sure,"

He then vanished through the same doorway Shouko went just moments ago, no doubt in my mind he was walking her back to class. I grabbed Minami's hand and pulled her close to me.

"I'm going to hang back and meet you in class I want to make sure Himeji is okay."

My voice was low and calming. I felt heat radiating from her cheeks as a blush came over her due to our closeness, I smiled and pecked her cheek. In return her cheeks grew more notably red and she shyly looked to the ground.

After the clean-up was finished the group started heading back to class at the bottom of the stair well they parted ways with Aiko as the rest went to class F, however me and Himeji, stayed on the roof.

"Himeji, I…"

"No, Akihisa, you don't need to apologize. I always had a feeling she liked you, and I'm truly happy that my two best friends are happy, and I'm extremely happy that the person I have feelings for is happy, but I always hoped that I would be the one to make him happy, the one to make him smile, and laugh. Boys have always come up to me and confessed to me, either because of how smart I was or because of my looks, but I always had turned them down for I had feelings for someone who was like no other, someone who was more than just looks and brains, someone who has a real heart. Time and time again, he always seemed to amaze me, just when I thought he couldn't get any nicer, or become and less selfish, he went and proved me wrong. He never thought twice about helping someone else, someone in need, and he always put others before himself. Whether he was making his friends laugh and smile, or helping a little girl he didn't even know, he never ceased to amaze me." At this a small warm tear, slowly danced its way down her cheek. "It was in those moments my love for him grew, Akihisa that boy was, and still is, you. I love you, and I want you to know I'm not asking for you, but I need you to know how I feel so I can begin to move on. I want to be a friend to you and Minami like I always have been. Thank you, Akihisa, for showing me the meaning to life, and for showing me what love feels like."

I stood there, frozen, I didn't know what to say or how to react. My mind raced, but no logical thought came forward. I noticed Himeji leave the roof and head back to class, but I couldn't move, I couldn't act, I couldn't think. I just stood there. I tried to apologize to say something, but she cut me off, and laid her heart on the table. I didn't even get a word out and now, I was just frozen. I felt warmth on my shoulder, a hand? I turned around to see that someone I didn't expect was standing behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes: Hey everyone first off i want to apologize. I kind of had writers block for this story and didn't know how to write this next chapter, but just last night it came to me and so here it is i hope you enjoy. i just want to say thanks for waiting and continuing to read. i plan on finishing this story soon because i have a few other ideas for some stories for other animes hopefully you will read them and like them as well however i would like to finish this one first. this chapter is a little longer than the rest and i kinda like that so i hope to make the chapters longer from here on out. i doubt you have read this far into my blabing but if you have thank you that means you're loyal so tell me what you think of this chapter. i love to read your reviews i would like to thank all 6 of my followers on this story, i was surprised when i got a new one the other day. time for me to stop talking enjoy this chapter bye -Cossy**

* * *

Chapter 12

Akihisa's point of view

I turned around and standing before me was a true beauty. Their eyes shone like precious jade and their silky hair fell to about shoulder length. They were quite a bit shorter than I was, but that didn't stop them from staring into my eyes. Worry filled the green orbs staring at me, and I didn't know why, or where said person came from for that matter.

"Hideyoshi? I thought you went back to class with the others?"

"I did but when I reached the bottom of the stairs I noticed that you and Himeji were not behind us, I'm worried for her Aki. Yesterday when you called me to ask me to wait with her, I did, and for the longest time I was scared she wasn't going to wake up, but after a few hours she finally awoke, and I was happy, but that soon faded as she started to ask about you. I knew you were with Minami, but I couldn't tell her that, it was none of my business, but then she started telling me about her feelings for you. How she was headed to the roof to talk to you, and to tell you how she felt. The more she talked the sadder I got, because I knew you didn't feel the same, but also because, I, I think I like her. I know she doesn't feel the same, and I feel wrong about it, I guess I wanted you to know how I feel, and to make sure you are okay with it. I know it won't be easy and I don't expect her to just give up her feelings for you but when she is ready I want to be there for her and to help her move on."

Shock over came me for the second time in the past few minutes, and I was frozen once more. I didn't know what to say. I just stood there, staring into his eyes. He wasn't lying, his eyes spoke just as his mouth did. I knew I had to say something, but what? My lips started to flutter and I felt words coming out, but my mind didn't know what it was saying.

"I-I'm sorry."

I faced the ground, avoiding his stare. I hurt our friend, and here he is asking me for permission to try and fix what I did to her.

"Akihisa, never be sorry for following your heart. None of us fault you for that, not even Himeji, we all want you to be happy and we all are happy for you. You can't dwell on this forever. You have someone special now and you have to be there for her. We will all help Himeji get through this."

His word pieced my being, he was right, it can't be helped that I don't feel for Himeji in that way. It would be wrong to all three of us if I kept lying to my heart.

"Hideyoshi, you're right, and I'm counting on you to bring the Himeji we all know and love back to us."

His looked away from me, but soon enough to where I caught a glimpse of red on his face. I inwardly chuckled and started walking towards the door.

"Come on man, class is starting soon don't want to be late."

We both walked through the classroom door and I went to take my seat next to my emerald eyed beauty. Kouta was at the window camera aimed and ready to shoot, Hideyoshi sat next to Himeji, the two of them deep in conversation, and then there was me and Minami sitting next to each other just enjoying the company.

I was just sitting there looking at my beautiful girlfriend when thoughts of last night's dream fought their way into my head. The thought of my bloodied angel dying in my arms scared me. the thoughts must have shone on my face, because a warm embrace pulled me from my horrid thoughts. I looked down to see Minami wrapping me up in a warm hug. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her into my chest.

"What are you doing today after school?"

She looked up at me, her emerald eyes sparkling, a small mischievous grin crept on her face.

"Well now that you ask, I am busy."

I frowned at her response. She ended our embrace and took my hand in hers. A light pink dusted her face.

"Because I think my boyfriend was going to ask me to do something with him after school."

The smile returned to my face and I looked at her. Her face an even darker color than it was a few minutes ago.

"Well, your boyfriend was going to ask if you wanted to come over for dinner."

"Of course, I will."

She giggled ever so cutely. I never knew a single person could have this effect on me. She makes me so happy, everything she says brings a smile to my face. I held her hand tightly in mine. I could feel her warmth, a feeling I never wanted to end, it was like I could feel the love she had for me radiating off her body.

Once again, I was broken from my daze, however this time I wasn't brought out by the warm embrace of my angel, no this time the very forceful entry of my best friend into the room. A few beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead, he must have run here. He hurried over to the battered podium, took a deep breath and began his speech to the class.

"Alright everyone we got a major problem, as you all know this is only our second day back since the suspension has ended and since our class is mostly male our scores suffered greatly. We are a prime target for classes who are mad about the failed attempts at the training camp. And I have recently learned of two classes that are planning attacks on us, and both are for two very different reasons. Class B and Class D, we need to make it so Class D attacks us before Class B does that way we can take our recovery tests and get our scores up so to keep Class B off of us."

I wonder why Class D want to attack us, could it be my fault? Is it because of me and Minami and Miharu's feelings for her? Well I have to make this right. I stood up from my desk drawing every one's eyes to me.

"Class D wants to attack us because of me, right?"

Yuuji simply nodded.

"Okay then, I have a plan."

Yuuji waved for me to come up and explain. I walked to the podium. Stood there and began.

"Since this is all my fault we will arrange a meeting with Miharu, in which I will push her over the edge making her furious with me so Class D will declare."

Yuuji nodded in approval. I took my seat as Yuuji, left to go and put our plan into motion. About ten minutes later he returned dropped a piece of paper on my desk and took his seat. As if on cue our teacher walked in and began the rest of today's lessons. I unfolded the piece of paper and it read "After school Classroom 2-D." I folded it up and slipped it in my pocket.

Only five minutes left. Even though I'm in hell time still flies with her by my side. I could stay like this forever, but happiness ends with the ring of a bell, and there is something I must take care of before I can leave.

"Hey Minami, I have to go talk to Miharu now so you can go home to get ready, I'll pick you up as soon as I am done."

"I have some things I need to do here first anyway so maybe we can walk home together ill meet you at the gate."

I smiled and nodded. I turned and walked over to Yuuji. He was standing with Kouta and Hideyoshi.

"Aki, are you ready?"

I nodded and the four of us walked out of the classroom. The four of us headed straight for Class D. once we arrived at the door Yuuji looked at me smiled and said.

"I know you can do this man, just remember say some things, make her mad, and let's start a war."

"You got it."

With those words said I opened the door and walked in. the Class D rep. was talking to Miharu. He nodded to me and walked out shutting the door behind him.

She stared at me with an evil glare.

"So, you actually came, I thought you would chicken out. I have heard the rumors and I don't believe any of them."

"Minami and I are together now, and…"

"Are you trying to tell me that my gumdrop princess wants anything to do with you. You're just a moldy muffin wrap. There is no way a face like hers could ever love a troll boy like you. What makes you think someone like you is worthy of the Gingersnap Goddess."

"you're right, I'm not worthy of someone like her, I'm not a stud, I'm weak, and I'm probably the dumbest person alive, but…"

"I don't care this goes way beyond looks and skill, you shallow ass, I have had my eye on you a long time now and the way you treat people you supposedly care about is disgusting. My princess is in the same class as both you and Himeji, but for some reason you treat them both very differently. You are as sweet as candied apples when it comes to Himeji, treat her like she's the princess, but when it comes to my love, not only are you rude and inconsiderate, but it's like you forget she's a girl altogether. Are you that stupid? Do you not see the charm and delicacy that oozes from her every pore? What kind of pig brained idiot treats someone like her as just one of the guys? This is not just an assessment of your miserable looks or your embarrassing suggestion of academic skills. You make me sick, this is about a black soul who would throw the heart of a perfect angel in the trash just to pursue someone as average as Himeji. It's pathetic you think Minami's a guy? Man, you really must be dumber than you look Akihisa. Did you really come to shove your sorry excuse for love in my face? Cause I'll tell you right now you are not worthy to compete with me for anyone's heart."

"Miharu, Wait"

"I don't have more I want to say to you."

"No, you have said it all and there is something I need to tell you."

* * *

 _Back in the classroom._

"Hey Kouta, you set up the wiretap, right?"

"Yep, it is recording as we speak."

"Good, now we get to hear how he truly feels."


End file.
